Discovery in the Past
by MadelinBreaker
Summary: The crew of Vogager is stranded back in time and visits the MASH 4077th. Find out about their adventures in the 1950's and how they plan on getting home. Chap. 16 up finally Margaret, Charles, and Poetry!
1. The Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
The USS Voyager having made its gallant return home is orbiting the earth while waiting to enter space dock for repairs. Everyone is excited to be home and happy sounds are heard throughout the ship when suddenly a silence falls over it. The crew feels their stomachs drop out like going down a hill on a roller coaster. Voyager is spiraling out of control through the earth's atmosphere.  
  
Janeway is doing her best to stay in her chair as the internal dampers give way. "Lieutenant, when I said take us home I did not mean run into it."  
  
"I'm trying, Captain, I'm trying", Responds Tom with a note of exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Janeway to Engineering. B'Elanna what's going on down there?"  
  
"Captain, the Engines are just offline. There's no reason at all for it. All systems appear normal"  
  
"Keep trying Janeway out", she turns to her communications officer, "Harry why aren't we being hailed. I think someone would have noticed us."  
  
"I don't know, captain. No one responded to our distress call. Shall I try hailing Starfleet?"  
  
" Yes, Ensign, and hurry!"  
  
Harry Kim presses several buttons on his consol. He gets a very perplexed look on his face, but no results. " Captain, They aren't responding to our hails, but I'm not sure they're actually getting them."  
  
"Ensign Explain."  
  
Tom buts in sounding very worried. "Captain, it's not going to do us any good. The ground is coming up very fast."  
  
"Never mind Ensign", she presses a button on her seat's computer, "Attention all crew brace for impact. I repeat brace for impact."  
  
Voyager slams into the ground sending her crew flying everywhere. Warning alarms go off throughout the ship as the crew begins to pick themselves up.  
  
The captain commands, "Status report!"  
  
Paris responds, "The engines came back online at the last second. I was at least able to pull her nose up, but obviously not much more."  
  
The captain says urgently, "I want a senior staff meeting in my ready room now. And someone find out where we are", as she walks off the bridge.  
  
The senior staff follows her as other crewmen come to take their places. Lt. Torres exits the tourbo-lift having sent out repair teams to begin work.  
  
The captain sees B'Elanna enter and calls the meeting to order.  
  
" I want a status report from each department."  
  
Tuvok takes the lead, "Weapons systems were not damaged in the crash. I have also found that we are in Korea."  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Go ahead, Mr. Kim."  
  
"Captain, either the communication systems have a very odd glitch in them or there's nobody out there to hear us. All channels have static on them. I'm not even picking up communication from the private sectors," finishes Mr. Kim looking very worried.  
  
B'Elanna speaks up, "Adding to odd occurrences I can't explain why the engines shut down. It was like someone flicked a switch off and then back on again. I'm afraid the crash damaged those systems anyways. We can't go to warp in the atmosphere and what's left of impulse and thrusters won't get us very far. There is also damage to the outer haul, but I can't do much about it until its unburied."  
  
"How long will repairs take?"  
  
"I haven't had time to access the full extent of the damage, but it's going to be a while. This ship wasn't designed to be slammed into things."  
  
"Do your best B'Elanna."  
  
"Doctor to the Captain"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"I'm afraid I won't be making the meeting. The last stunt you pulled left me with a little more than I'd like to do."  
  
The captain ignoring the Doctor's comments asks, "What are the extent of the causalities?"  
  
"Nothing life threatening. Mostly bumps and bruises, but a lot of them. I was wondering if you could spare Mr. Paris for a while.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Janeway out", She addresses everyone in the room again, "Tuvok I want you to help Mr. Kim solve our communication problem. B'Elanna see what you can do to get me a damage estimate. Seven give her a hand. Tom we won't be needing a pilot for awhile so report to sickbay."  
  
Everyone nods and heads out for their assigned duties. The captain signals for Chakotay to remain in her ready room. He takes his usual seat in front of her desk.  
  
The captain walks over, sits behind her desk and leans forward on to it, "Something doesn't feel right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There are just too many things happening on this ship that can't be explained. Starfleet should have sent rescue vehicles by now."  
  
"The fact that we got home does seem a little too good to be true."  
  
Tuvok comes over the loud speaker, "Captain to the bridge."  
  
They head out onto the bridge to find out what Tuvok had discovered.  
  
Tuvok begins he's explanation as soon as he sees that he has the captain's attention, "Mr. Kim and I have concluded that the sensor and communication systems are working fine. The only explanation for a lack of Starfleet presence is that Starfleet does not exist."  
  
"What are you saying, Tuvok?"  
  
"We've gone back in time."  
  
"Tuvok, yesterday we were orbiting a planet in the twenty forth century."  
  
"It seems we fell through for a lack of a better term a time portal."  
  
"Have you been able to figure out exactly what year it is then?"  
  
"1952"  
  
Something suddenly occurs to Mr. Kim, "Captain, I think we're in the middle of the Korean War."  
  
"What?"  
  
"North and South Korea were fighting. The United Nations sent troops to the south and the Chinese aided the north."  
  
"We need to get out of here before someone sees us. Janeway to Engineering."  
  
"Engineering here. We're a little busy." In the back round several large plasma leaks can still be heard spraying.  
  
"B'Elanna, we need engines ASAP. Somehow we got sent back in time."  
  
"Back in time?" B'Elanna says with shock.  
  
"I don't know much more than that. Tell Seven I want her to figure out how we got sent back in time."  
  
"Aye, captain. Engineering out."  
  
"Mr.Tuvok I want you to find out as much as you can about this time period. In an hour I want a briefing for an away team to be sent out. I want to know what's going on out there." 


	2. The Earthquake

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in the M*A*S*H unit 4077th chaos has erupted.  
  
Colonel Potter slams open his door and yells at his clerk, " Radar I want to know what's going on Earthquakes aren't suppose to be happening in Korea."  
  
"I'm trying sir, but no one knows what I'm talking about."  
  
"What?" the Colonel explodes, "We can't be the only ones who felt that."  
  
Just then Hawkeye and B.J. decide to put in an appearance.  
  
Hawkeye in his usual joking manner, "Colonel, I think someone is trying to tell us to go home."  
  
"Pierce, I don't want to hear about it right now."  
  
B.J. with an air of flippancy, "Don't get you panties in a twist."  
  
Radar interrupts before the Colonel can explode again, "No one I can reach felt the earthquake."  
  
Hawkeye smartly says, "Earthquake? I thought it was a very large bomb exploding. Even mother nature is against us now."  
  
Hunnicut correcting Hawkeye says, "They don't have earthquakes in Korea."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Klinger bursts into the clerk's office, " I was trying to put mascara on and I nearly poked my eye out."  
  
Hawkeye sarcastically, "In the middle of the day. Hot date starting early?"  
  
Klinger with a tone of explanation, "Well, I ."  
  
At that point Colonel Potter, whose anger had been growing with every second yelled, "Everyone out!"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at each other and decides it would be a good idea to leave. "Not you Radar."  
  
"Yes, sir", says Radar as he sits down looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.  
  
B.J. and Hawkeye head back to the Swamp. Hawkeye breaks the silence by saying, " You know BeeJ something weird is going on here. I bet General Macarthur is playing a joke on us."  
  
They enter the Swamp and sit down with some gin to relax for the day.  
  
Charles being so unlucky as to be taking a shower when the shock wave from Voyager's crash hit the camp was in trouble. He had tried to exit the shower, but the soap he had not yet rinsed from his hair had gotten in his eyes. Thus, he is lost wondering around the tent. He calls for help. Margaret happens to be the only one who can hear him and comes to the rescue.  
  
"Charles is that you?", Margaret asks as she peeps her head through the door.  
  
"Yes, Margaret I can't see. I would be most grateful if you could give me directions to the shower."  
  
"Nonsense, Charles I'll just ." She takes one step into the tent and realizes that Charles is naked, " Take three steps to your right and follow the stall around to find the door", she barely gets out in her embarrassment. She runs away so quickly she barely hears Charles's Thank you.  
  
Margaret is sitting in her tent thinking. I can't believe I just saw Charles naked and reacted like a schoolgirl. He is not the first man I've seen naked. What is wrong with me? She picks up a book to read and tries to put it out of her mind.  
  
Charles exits the shower and wonders where Margaret ran off to so quickly. He wasn't even sure if she had heard him say thank you. He made a note to himself to thank her again when an appropriate time came apparent. When B.J. and Hawkeye weren't around. He wondered into the swamp inquiring if they knew the cause of the ground movement.  
  
Colonel Potter had pretty much given up hope of getting any information out of the army. He was really sick and tired of them endangering his people and not telling him anything about it. He got up from his desk and decided he should probably apologize to Radar for yelling at him.  
  
The loud speaker announces, "All personal report to the compound choppers on the way. All personal to the compound."  
  
Cornel Potter leaves his office shaking his head at Radar's ability to hear choppers before everyone else. 


	3. The Information or not

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
-----------------  
  
Back on Voyager the Senior staff files into the conference room. The captain calls the meeting to order.  
  
The Captain begins, "Seven have you had any luck with explaining our current situation."  
  
"No, Captain I'm at a loss to explain what caused the "time portal" to open, but Mr. Harren's theories may be of some help. Permission to ask him to assist me?  
  
"Recruit whoever you need, Seven. B'Elanna how are repairs coming?"  
  
"It's going to take about a week to repair the engines, navigation, and the internal dampers alone. I'm afraid this ship wasn't designed for what was done to it. I would like to send a team out to dig the deflector dish out."  
  
"Go ahead B'Elanna. Just don't do anything to call attention to us. Tuvok what have you found out?"  
  
"We have landed in South Korea. 903.4 meters from the M*A*S*H Unit the 4077th."  
  
Mr. Kim asks, " Mash?"  
  
Paris putting to use his knowledge of the 20th century explains, "Mobile Army Surgical Hospital."  
  
Mr. Tuvok continues to explain the Korean War and the M*A*S*H.  
  
The captain rapping up the meeting says, "Doctor, Mr. Paris, and, Mr. Tuvok I want you to accompany me to this "Mash" unit. That hill keeps us out of view, but I want to make sure no one looks over it. Mr. Paris since you know so much about this century I want you to create profiles for the four of us by 1900 hrs. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone files off to do their assigned tasks leaving the captain and Chakotay to talk. ---------------------  
  
The casualties at the 4077th were light. Charles and Margaret have post-op duty.  
  
They check each patient together and then sit down to work on paperwork. After awhile Charles decides that this would be a good time to thank Margaret.  
  
He walks over to where she's sitting and coughs a little to get her attention, "I just wanted to thank you for your help earlier."  
  
Margaret smiling says, "Your Welcome", and turns back to her work.  
  
Charles feels a little put off, but decides he'd accomplished what he wanted. He returns to his work.  
  
Margaret stares blankly at her paper thinking the room had suddenly gotten too warm. She thinks to herself, Margaret get a grip on yourself. You were rude to him because you can't look at him without turning red. Hopefully he'll never bring the subject up again so you can keep your dignity.  
  
Charles notices that Margaret hasn't moved her pen in quite some time. He wonders what she is thinking about.  
  
In the Swamp B.J. is writing a letter to Peg hoping to keep his mind off the boys he had just operated on. Hawkeye has a glass of gin in one hand and is throwing cards into a bedpan with the other looking like he needs a little excitement.  
  
"BeeJ"  
  
"What Hawkeye"  
  
"I'm going to go find Radar."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"The "earthquake" is a little more exciting that this tent right now."  
  
Hawkeye gets up and leaves. B.J. laughs and goes back to writing his letter.  
  
In Colonel Potter's office everything has returned to normal. He has already concluded that he will never have an explanation for that morning's events. He only hopes that the rumors in camp die down rather quickly. He didn't like being reminded that the army keeps secrets from him.  
  
Klinger sits in his tent dreaming up his next scheme to get a section 8. He has decided that a flying saucer crashing has caused the "earthquake". They have come to abduct him. Now he just has to come up with an act to stage.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back on Voyager the Captain, Tom, the Doctor, and Tuvok are gathered in the conference room. The captain had given Tom permission to take the floor.  
  
"We've just been transferred from the states. We're on are way to replace officers that have completed their tour of duty. They sent us over too soon and are assigned to help the 4077th temporarily. I've replicated the necessary documents, but let's hope no one checks too far into them," Tom hands PADDS to each of the people in the room, "This is who you are." Tom settles back in his seat done with his speech.  
  
The door to the conference room chimes.  
  
"Enter", says the captain.  
  
Harry walks in, hands a PADD to Tom, nods to the captain, and leaves. Tom studies the PADD looking satisfied.  
  
"Something new Tom", the Captain asks.  
  
"Harry has located an abandoned army jeep. We can't exactly walk into camp on foot."  
  
"Very good Tom I want to leave at 08 hundred hours tomorrow. Don't bring anything from this century that you don't have to. Dismissed."  
  
Slowly the sun begins to set as people sit with reports or drinking alcohol, but all eventually fall into a slumber. 


	4. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
The next morning the Captain and her three companions stand around their now working jeep. They are discussing last minute details.  
  
Tuvok states, "Captain, this vehicle does not look very stable."  
  
Tom responds, "Don't worry Tuvok we're only going a few hundred meters.  
  
The Captain enters the conversation, "Either way let's get going."  
  
They all climb into the jeep and wonder how anyone could stand sitting in these things. Someone reminds the Doctor to put his mobile emitter inside his clothing and off they go.  
  
At the 4077th Father Mulcahy is running laps, when he sees a jeep driving up the rode to camp. He runs into Colonel Potter's office.  
  
"Colonel, are we expecting any visitors?"  
  
"No, Father."  
  
"I don't think the people in the jeep out there know that."  
  
The Colonel, Father, and Radar go into the compound to welcome the visitors.  
  
The four visitors from Voyager climb out of the jeep to face their welcoming party.  
  
"Welcome to the 4077th", Begins Colonel Potter, "What can we do for you?"  
  
Janeway shakes Colonel Potter's hand," I'm Lt. Colonel Janeway. This Captain Doctor Joseph Smith, Corporal Thomas Paris, and Corporal Trent Tuvok. We are supposed to replace officers at the 4083rd, but we were shipped from the states about two weeks too early. We were sent to assist the 4077th temporarily." The Captain hands him their replicated papers.  
  
The Colonel glances at the papers and wonders if the army intends to tell him anything. Then hands them to Radar. "This is Corporal Radar O'Reilly my company clerk and Father Francis Mulcahy. Why don't I let Radar show you to your tents and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff." The Colonel nudges Radar and he goes running off leaving the four of them to follow.  
  
Radar looks down at his clipboard and asks, "Who are you guys again?"  
  
The Captain of course responds, "I'm Lt. Colonel Kathryn Janeway, this Capt. Dr. Joseph Smith, Corp Thomas Paris a medic, and Corp Trent Tuvok, my company clerk.  
  
Radar nods and finishes writing something down. He then walks to the Swamp.  
  
"Captain Smith this is where you'll be sleeping." The doctor looks a little nervous at being alone, but ducks into the tent with his bag.  
  
Next they stop at Margaret Houlihan's tent. Radar gulps and knocks on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me Radar."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We have a guest in camp and she has to sleep somewhere"  
  
Margaret comes to the door and looks out. " You'll have to send an extra bunk over later"  
  
Radar nods looking a little less worried and then goes off to deposit Tom and Tuvok in another part of camp.  
  
-----------  
  
Colonel Potter turns to Father Mulcahy, "You'd at least think that I-Corp would send word ahead."  
  
Father thinks for a moment, " Colonel only God knows that. We can only be grateful for the help they can add."  
  
The Colonel nods and they wander off to separate parts of camp. Rizzo can be seen driving the jeep away.  
  
-----------  
  
The Doctor looks warily around the tent. The place is relatively quiet for the moment. Hawkeye and B.J. are still passed out from last night's binge. Charles, of course, is still in post-op. The Doctor sets his belongings beside the empty bunk in the back corner. He sits down to get a bearing on his new surroundings. The smell of alcohol in the air tells him that the two sleeping bodies probably aren't going to be awake for quite awhile. The Doctor ponders how long it will take for his new bunkmates to sleep off what they had drunk. He is also curious as to whom else he shares a tent with. The man is obliviously a lot neater than the other two. He decides there is nothing to do, but wait.  
  
------------ In Margaret's tent the scene is a little bit different. They had gotten busy right away at clearing a spot for the Captain's bunk. They hadn't said much to each other yet, but Margaret decides to break the silence.  
  
"Are you regular army?"  
  
The captain places the object on the floor that she had been moving, "What?"  
  
Margaret thinks she didn't hear the question instead of not understanding it, "Are you regular army or were you drafted", she repeats.  
  
The captain thinks of an answer hoping she gets the question.  
  
"I was drafted."  
  
"When"  
  
"At the beginning of the war, but I've spent my time in the states."  
  
"Who'd you tick off to get sent here?"  
  
The Captain thinks for a moment as she tries to bend Mr. Paris's profile to fit the question, "All I know is someone thought my command ability would be perfect for a Mash Unit and next thing I know I'm over here."  
  
Margaret thinks for a moment, "By the way what are you doing at the 4077th."  
  
"Someone really didn't like me because my traveling companions and I were shipped over here two weeks early. The powers that be decided that this was as good a place as any for us to stay."  
  
Margaret laughs at this, "Where are you headed then?"  
  
"I'm suppose to command the 4083rd if I ever get there."  
  
"That's the army for you."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
Margaret begins her story that we've all heard so many times before. The Captain is glad that the subject is no longer her. She was afraid Margaret was going to start asking questions she didn't know the answers to.  
  
------------  
  
Lt. Paris was lost. The tent he had put his belongings into was on the far side of camp. The rows of green tents looked all very much alike to him, which made finding his crewmates impossible. Neither could he find his way back to his own tent. However, He spots someone and decides to ask for directions. As he gets closer his mouth drops open causing him to stop in his tracks. It was a man, he thought, wearing a dress, high heels, and a very pretty hat. Tom decided 24th century values and all this man was strange.  
  
By this time Klinger had spotted Tom and approaches him mumbling in an invented language. Tom looks at him in awe. Klinger smacks himself in the head and then says, "Sorry, the aliens are transmitting strange sounds into my head. Can I help you?"  
  
Tom looks at him warily, "Can you tell me where my friends are?"  
  
Klinger looks puzzled, "Your friends?"  
  
Tom realizes that he hasn't been told about them yet and thinks for a moment, "The Swamp?"  
  
Klinger points at a tent and Tom spots the sign on the front. Klinger wanders off mumbling again leaving Tom to walk to the tent.  
  
---------------  
  
Tuvok having an excellent sense of direction, memory, and logic had managed to make his way to the company clerk's office. He had decided if that was what he was suppose to be then he might as well do that and hopefully discover some useful information in the process.  
  
Radar hears Tuvok enter and wonders what to do with him. He concludes that he would just have to explain his filing system to him and hope the poor man understood it. Tuvok by this time having reached Radar asks if he can be of assistance. Radar begins a whirlwind lecture on filing that even Tuvok is hard pressed to understand. 


	5. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
Seven of Nine is in the astrometrics lab. The screen displays the stars and a simulation Voyager. She correlates data together that the astrometric sensors recorded during Voyager's fall through time. Seven presses a few more buttons in order to save the data in its new configuration. She then exits the lab and moves efficiently down the corridor. The path is one that the Captain had taken over a year ago. Only, of course, Seven of Nine does not get lost. Mr. Harren is starring at several PADDs, making calculations. His first away mission may have given him friends, but it hadn't really changed the man. Once a theorist always a theorist.  
  
"Mr. Harren," Seven states in her usual even tone.  
  
"Hold on a moment. One more calculation," Harren responds, not even bothering to look up.  
  
"I require your assistance. You will accompany me to the astrometrics lab."  
  
He looks up, frowns a little, "My help? That's something I haven't heard yet."  
  
"Your theoretical expertise is needed to analyze sensor data from before and after our time travel."  
  
"Alright, anything to get us home a little faster."  
  
The journey to the lab is made in mutual silence. Seven is pleased that for once work can be completed without the uncomfortable need for small talk. They stop in front of the main consol. Seven allow Harren to page through the data.  
  
"It appears to be a form of energy. Could you add it to the veiwscreen."  
  
Seven complies. The energy particles form a very recognizable shape. Harren's mouth opens in shock while Seven raises an eyebrow.  
  
"I believe that is a funnel," Seven states with just a hint of surprise, "I have used one in my cooking attempts." 


	6. The Mess tent

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
Charles had finished his shift in post-op. He would be glad when the patients would be shipped out. He didn't enjoy hours of sitting there with mounds of paperwork and poor lighting. It bored him to death. Charles could not wait to relax while listening to music. He enters the Swamp to find a stranger inside.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Dr. Joseph Smith. I've been assigned here temporarily," The Doctor says wondering if he'll ever get used to the name Mr. Paris chose for him.  
  
"Welcome Dr. Smith. You have my humblest apologizes for the buffoons on the other side of the tent. How long have you been sitting there?"  
  
"About three and a half hours?"  
  
"And you didn't wake them up?"  
  
"From the smell of alcohol in the tent it didn't seem like a good idea."  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right. Even in their right minds they are incorrigible."  
  
"Why thank you, Charles," Hawkeye says from his bunk having finally woken up.  
  
"Why my dear bunkmate your finally awake."  
  
"Aren't you observant. And who's your friend."  
  
The Doctor decides he should answer, "I'm Dr. Joseph Smith. I've been assigned here temporarily."  
  
"Oh goodie, another meatball surgeon. Hey BeeJ get up."  
  
B.J. tries putting his pillow over his head, but Hawkeye throws his pillow at him.  
  
Tom peeks his head into the tent hoping that insane man was right. He spots the Doctor, another bald man, and two people throwing pillows at each other.  
  
"Hey Joe, Make some friends already?"  
  
The Doctor gives Tom an annoyed look for finding amusement in his name, "Come in Tom and meet Charles."  
  
Tom enters and walks across the room to stand beside the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor leans over a little and whispers, "This place is nuts."  
  
Tom whispers back, "I just ran into a man wearing a dress."  
  
Charles begins coughing to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I would like to relax with a little music so why don't you two clowns show these two men around camp."  
  
Charles sits down on his bunk and is about ready to turn on his music when Margaret and the Captain enter.  
  
Hawkeye looks up in disbelief, "Did anyone send out invitations to a party."  
  
Margaret looks annoyed, "Oh stuff it, Pierce."  
  
"Margaret, I was merely trying to state the fact that there are a lot of people ending up in this tent."  
  
Charles sighs realizing this afternoon is going to be anything, but peaceful.  
  
Margaret notices Charles's discomfort, "Why don't we all go to the mess tent for lunch. We can acquaint our new friends with their worst nightmare.  
  
The Voyager members look at each other and wonder what they are in store for.  
  
Charles silently thanks Margaret as he sees B.J. and Hawkeye put on their robes. He turns on his music and ponders a way to repay Margaret for her kindness.  
  
----------  
  
Tuvok was wondering how the army ever stayed together. He was knee deep in files and according to Corp. O'Reilly half of them would never reach their intended destination. They would be filed again or forgotten about. He could hear O'Reilly on the phone trying to convince someone that they were suppose to get toilet paper instead of specimen cups. O'Reilly was trying to point out that they already had too many specimen cups, but it did not seem to be working. Tuvok was very fascinated by the company clerk's bartering system, but he hoped he would never have to try it himself. It required a skill he thought was only found in humans.  
  
--------------  
  
Back on Voyager Chakotay was sorting through reports. Every time he looked up the stack seemed to grow. He was worried about the away team, but the Captain had decided that radio silence was best. B'Elanna had stopped in earlier with a damage report. He didn't like the looks of the scans of the outer haul. He really hoped they wouldn't have to go looking for metals to patch it. The engine repair was going along smoothly. The secondary systems on the ship were slowly coming back on line. He was proud of B'Elanna's ability to organize the crew so quickly. Chakotay was content to layback and let B'Elanna have the run of the ship. He only hoped that her temper would hold.  
  
--------------  
  
The group of lunchatiers had sat down at a table. Margaret, Hawkeye and B.J. begin to eat while the three visitors look down at their trays in disbelief.  
  
Tom thinking Neelix's food looked like a banquet says, "How do you guys say alive on this stuff."  
  
B.J. laughs, "Salt, pepper, and a lot of imagination."  
  
The Captain decides to set the example. She takes a bite, forces herself to swallow, and decides this is going to be the longest away mission ever.  
  
Pierce laughs at the Captain's expression, "Don't worry your taste buds will go on vacation eventually."  
  
The Doctor thinks to himself that for once he is glad that he is a hologram.  
  
Margaret inquires, "I take it the food tastes better state side."  
  
The Captain quickly responds being used to making stuff up by now, "Our cook was an actual chef before he was drafted."  
  
Hawkeye smiles, "You lucky dogs."  
  
Hunnicut lost in thought looks up and says, "Did anyone ever figure out what our "earthquake" really was?"  
  
The Captain gets worried about the ship being further damaged until she realizes that they felt Voyager's crash.  
  
Hawkeye answers, "Radar told me Colonel Potter was cursing the army and its secrets so I don't think it would be a good idea to mention it."  
  
The Captain is relieved at hearing this and hopes the topic will soon be forgotten.  
  
B.J. concerned, " I hope Radar is ok."  
  
Hawkeye smiles, "Potter already apologized and explained to Radar he wasn't really mad at him. Radar is already back to being Radar."  
  
The Captain wonders, "Is Radar that young boy that showed us to our tents."  
  
Margaret answers being the only one conscience at the time, "yes."  
  
Hunnicut adds, " Young is right. We'll introduce you to his teddy bear later."  
  
Hawkeye laughingly adds, "And whatever you do don't drink his grape knee- high."  
  
Tom, curious, asks, "What is grape knee-high."  
  
Margaret laughs, "We're not sure."  
  
B.J. and Hawkeye get up having eaten all that they can stomach. They ask the others if they want to go to the officers club for a drink. The Doctor almost makes a comment about drinking too much alcohol, but the Captain steps on his foot and accepts. 


	7. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
Chakotay walks briskly down the corridor. Seven of Nine page puzzles him greatly. She had said, "You'll have to see it to believe it." As much as Seven had come to fit in with the crew that phrase was seriously out of place. Seven was always straightforward with her information.  
  
"Okay Seven, What's the big mystery?" Chakotay asks as he enters the astrometrics lab.  
  
"Voyager appears to have fallen through a funnel," Seven states quite seriously.  
  
Chakotay looks up at the screen, "What?"  
  
Seven continues, rotating the picture so it can be seen at various angles, "It is composed of energy, but we haven't been able to determine its source,"  
  
"Or why its shaped like a kitchen item," Mr. Harren adds.  
  
------------  
  
Colonel Potter is holding the clipboard from one of the patient's beds in post-op. The patient has a fever so he tells the nurse to start him on penicillin. Potter is exhausted. Yesterday was a bad day and today wasn't much better. He really didn't want the trouble of four extra people in his camp, but the help was always welcome. Potter sits down in his chair and starts to play with his pencil. He hopes that they are finding their way around camp all right and are making friends. He had seen the looks on their faces when they had come into camp. It was obvious they thought the 4077th was nuts. The Colonel could only hope that they would give his people a chance to prove themselves.  
  
-----------------  
  
Charles wakes with a start realizing that he isn't trapped in a giant shower. He shakes the sleep from himself and stands up stretching. He puts on his robe, grabs a newspaper, and heads for the latrines.  
  
Charles is almost there when he runs into Klinger. Charles sighs and wonders what he's in for this time. Klinger's head is covered in tin foil with little antennas sticking out.  
  
Klinger runs into Charles yelling, "Hide me! They're after me."  
  
Charles is very annoyed and makes the mistake of replying, "What are you talking about Klinger?"  
  
"The aliens are after me. They made me put this hat on so I could hear them better," Klinger goes off mumbling in his invented language.  
  
Charles continues on his way reminding himself to tell Potter about Klinger's newest act if he didn't know about it already. Those poor new people are in for the shock of their lives.  
  
---------------  
  
Tuvok was beginning to wonder how the human race survived this war. It seemed to be run by eighteen-year-old kids on the phone. The one he was helping had an odd ability to predict what you needed before you needed it. The people who came in and out of the office all day never even seemed to notice being handed objects before they asked for them. Tuvok hadn't been able to gather any information other than the local jargon. The forms he filled out and filed were for food and supplies, but nothing that Tuvok determined was useful. Corp. O'Reilly had not stopped for lunch and Tuvok wanted a discrete excuse to learn more of the lay out of the camp.  
  
"Corporal is it not past time for the midday meal."  
  
Radar looks up shocked, "You're actually asking to eat the food? What are you nuts? I thought I was the only one who ate it."  
  
"I merely find nourishment necessary."  
  
"There's nothing nourishing about it, but let's go."  
  
----------------  
  
Hawkeye liked these new people. They had a different air about them than most of the people he had met over here. He had watched them laughing and smiling at what everyone said. They seemed to promote a sense of family. He wondered what they had seen state side. They didn't look like people that had seen what war does first hand, but they had that look that life had dealt them something hard. Kathryn or Colonel, he wasn't quite sure how to think of her. She was part of the group, but seemed to let her command separate her from everyone else. Her companions never referred to her at all. He smiles at her curious as to whether there's more to her than meets the eye.  
  
The Captain had noticed Hawkeye smiling at her and returns the smile. He was nice looking and kind, but was born in the wrong time. She was curious as to what he had been like before the war. She didn't want to know what caused him to down drinks and had created large worry on lines on his face. She takes a swallow of her drink and tries to hide her grimace. She never understood why anyone would want to drink real alcohol. It smelt terrible. She was beginning to feel guilty for enjoying herself while the rest of her crew was working so hard, but there wasn't anything she could do. The detectors Tuvok had installed were doing most of the work so all they could do was wait and hope the alarm hidden in her watch never went off.  
  
It was late afternoon by now and everyone in camp was feeling the lull. They had wandered into the officers club just to have something to do. Someone had started a song on the jute box.  
  
Margaret smiles and asks, "Which one of you guys wants to show off you dancing skills?"  
  
Tom declines thinking of the wrath of B'Elanna. B.J. offers, but Margaret mumbles something about stepping on her feet. The Doctor volunteers to be her partner. Margaret looks a little hesitant, but decides why not. They head out onto the dance floor with the other couples. Hysterics follow as the Doctor tries to adapt to the time's dancing style.  
  
The Captain gets up and takes a seat at the bar by Hawkeye.  
  
"I never realized he could dance," says the Captain.  
  
"You call that dancing," laughs Hawkeye, "I think Margaret's going to slug him if he doesn't knock her over first.  
  
"Maybe I should go rescue him."  
  
"Nay, where's the fun in that?" Hawkeye shrugs and flashes one of his big smiles at the Captain.  
  
That song ends and someone punches a slow song in.  
  
The Captain still laughing grabs Hawkeye's hand and drags him out onto the dance floor. Awkwardly they put their arms around each other to dance, but as the song goes on they relax and the Captain's head finds its way onto his shoulder.  
  
Charles had come to the officer club for a cognac, but spots Margaret and the Doctor dancing together. This bothered him for some reason so he decides to cut in. Margaret is very relived to be dancing with someone else. The Doctor may not have stepped on her toes, but there was something odd about how he danced. She was so relived that she forgot to be embarrassed by Charles's close proximity.  
  
The afternoon fades into evening as the Mash unit dances the hours away. Slowly the club begins to empty as couples go for diner or to find a more private spot.  
  
Hawkeye smiles down at the Captain who has almost fallen asleep on his shoulder, "Come on I have duty in post-op. I'll show you around."  
  
The Captain turns to check on Tom and the Doctor at the bar, but they seemed to have disappeared along with B.J. She nods and they leave the bar still all wrapped up in each other's arms.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Tuvok was done for the day. He had decided that visiting the mess tent again was a bad idea so he heads back to his tent in hope of mediating. As he walks through the compound he sees the Captain walking with a guy's arms wrapped around her. He almost interrupts them to remind the Captain they would be leaving soon, but he knew she would listen and the lock her self in a tent for the rest of the mission. His friend could take care of herself. She needed a chance to be human.  
  
-------------  
  
Post-op only had a few patients in it. Most of them would be shipped on to Seoul or Tokyo in the morning. It would give him a chance to get to know the smart and beautiful lady he had found.  
  
Hawkeye picks up the chart of a patient that Potter had said was running a temperature.  
  
"What do you think? Just post surgery infection or is their something that we've missed?"  
  
The Captain shrugs, "I really wouldn't know. I'm not a doctor."  
  
Hawkeye looks up shocked, "You aren't? I just assumed you were because you in charge of a Mash unit."  
  
"I suppose that would make sense."  
  
He signals a nurse to come over, "Let me know if he gets any worse."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
Hawkeye guides the Captain to a desk in the corner, "So what's your story"  
  
"I ran a portion of a base where the returning soldiers come through. Most just need a physical; others are still in bandages from being over here. I know the difference between a tongue depressor and a bandage."  
  
"That's good. I was afraid you'd ticked off some general who sent you over here to get rid of you"  
  
"Your not the first person to say that today."  
  
"Welcome to the real army. It isn't all roses."  
  
"Well thanks for the warning."  
  
Hawkeye pulls the Captain down onto his lap, "Now, let's forget about the army."  
  
"I don't think this is exactly the right place for that."  
  
"Shsh, don't worry no one will notice," says Hawkeye as he begins to kiss her neck.  
  
"I think I'd better go," the Captain says as she tries to detangle herself.  
  
"Alright", says Hawkeye seriously, "I'll talk to you in the morning" He lean forward and kisses the Captain on the lips for the first time.  
  
The Captain leaves a little dazed and wondering why she isn't outraged. She spots Tom and the Doctor on the other side of the compound and motions for them to come here. They say good-bye to B.J. and head over to the Captain.  
  
"We need to have a meeting. Any suggestions as to where."  
  
The Doctor responds, "Someone mentioned something about the supply closet being private."  
  
"No," Tom says shaking his head, "Someone might the wrong idea."  
  
They think for a moment until the Captain says, "The mess tent should be deserted. Does anyone know where Tuvok is?"  
  
Tom nods, "I think I can find his tent. B.J. spent quite some time trying to make all the green tents look different to me."  
  
The Captain nods and they head off in different directions in the dark.  
  
-----------------  
  
Charles and Margaret were still in the officers club. By now they were a little tipsy and exhausted from dancing.  
  
"Why Charles I had no idea you could dance like that."  
  
"My pleasure, Margaret," responds Charles with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Maybe we could try that again sometime." The alcohol having completely removed her embarrassment around him."  
  
"That would be splendid."  
  
"I'd better go though. I have an early shift and I'm feeling a little dizzy."  
  
"Well, then I'll walk you to your tent."  
  
"That's very kind of you Charles," she starts to walk off and practically fall over. Charles grabs her arm to steady her and they walk out into the compound. Margaret had gotten a little giggly by now and spots Tuvok walking with Tom, "What's up with that man's ears."  
  
"I don't know Margaret."  
  
"Why don't we go asking him," she says while swaying back and forth.  
  
"In the morning Margaret," Charles says and guides her off towards her tent.  
  
"Yeah, in the morning. That sounds good," grabbing on to her door and then falling back onto Charles. He opens the door and manages to push her onto her bed, "Come tuck me in Charles."  
  
"Margaret you've had more alcohol than I thought you did. It's nighty night time." He waves good-bye and hopes she'll be all right until morning. He also wonders how she started out tipsy, but was completely plastered by the time she was in her tent.  
  
------------------  
  
By this time the four Voyager crewmen were huddled in the corner of the deserted mess tent.  
  
The Captain bringing the meeting onto task, "Has anyone discovered anything useful today?"  
  
Tuvok begin, "The army is disorganized. I doubt if anyone checks on us that they'll find anything out of the ordinary if we aren't in their records."  
  
"That's one thing in our favor."  
  
Tom laughs, "I don't think anyone's going to notice us. This place is nuts. I just helped B.J. put saran wrap on the ladies latrines."  
  
The Doctor remembering, "What did you say about the guy in the dress?"  
  
"Oh yeah, there's some guy wandering around the camp dressed like a woman. He was spouting something about aliens, though, we may want to keep an eye on him."  
  
"Alright, keep your eyes open and be careful, dismissed."  
  
They each shuffle off in their different directions. The camp is all quiet except for the click of Klinger's heals as he stands the night watch. Everyone falls into their restless dreams of despair and horror. The moon rises to its fullest and then begins to sink again to leave way for the sun. 


	8. The Wounded

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
"Attention all personal! Wounded in the compound!"  
  
The occupants of the swamp wake up groggy, grab the doctor, and run out into the compound. Corpsmen are carrying stretchers around. The doctors begin triage and the Doctor follows suite, calling on the knowledge of the many doctors in his program."  
  
Margaret comes running out of her tent rubbing her temples closely followed by the Captain. Ignoring her headache Margaret goes off to direct her nurses. The Captain having a natural instinct to command begins bringing order to the Mash's chaotic system and yelling at bewildered corpsmen.  
  
Colonel Potter comes out of his tent and surveys the scene before him. He notes that Janeway has taken charge of the situation and finally understands why she was put in charge of a Mash Unit. He sees that everything is under control and heads in to scrub up for surgery.  
  
-----------------  
  
B'Elanna is striding down the corridor with a stack of PADDs in one hand and her daughter in the other arm. She laughs at the thought of the Doctor's orders of a few days of bed rest. She is also hard pressed to find someone who isn't busy to watch her daughter. The internal dampers had been fixed the night before, not that they did much while they were landed. The engines were slowly, but steadily being on their way to working condition. The outer haul was a different story. Engineering was still trying to find a way to get to it without doing anything that would draw attention to them. The deflector dish was only partly unburied, but the damage appeared to be minimal. B'Elanna finally reaches engineering.  
  
"Ensign Vorik, any luck?" she asks setting the PADD's down and shifting the baby to the other arm.  
  
"Putting Voyager up on its landing struts is the only viable solution, but I haven't been able to determine how to get us in that position."  
  
"What would happen if we extended the landing struts right now," Parsons responds.  
  
Vorik puzzles for a moment, "That could work, but they may snap under the strain. They weren't designed to lift Voyagers' weight."  
  
"But they were designed to function in high gravity atmosphere's, which means it should work", says B'Elanna getting excited, "I want you two to begin simulations on the holodeck. Report back to me when you're done."  
  
They nod and exit engineering. B'Elanna shifts the baby again and heads out to check on the status of the different engineering teams.  
  
--------------------  
  
Seven looks up from the consol to see Harry entering astrometrics.  
  
"Mr. Kim," Seven states neutrally.  
  
"Chakotay said I was supposed to help you run diagnostics."  
  
"Yes, he feels that Voyager's crash caused an error in the astrometric lab."  
  
"Why"  
  
Seven indicates the screen.  
  
Harry looks shocked, "As odd as that looks, it couldn't have been caused by a random computer error. It's too perfect."  
  
"I know and running these diagnostics is an illogical use of out time, but the commander insisted.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Nurse close," Hawkeye says pulling his gloves off and throwing them on the floor, "I'm open who's next."  
  
Father Mulcahy responds, "That's it. Praise the Lord."  
  
Potter nods," Go ahead out we're almost done here."  
  
Hawkeye goes into the Doctor's changing room and exchanges his white cloths for green. He heads out into the compound and sees the Captain who is directing corpsmen around who are cleaning up the mess around the compound. She looks exhausted.  
  
Hawkeye walks up to the Captain and puts his arm around her, "Come on its time to rest."  
  
The Captain sighs looking even more tired, "What day is it?" She points at a few abandoned stretchers for a corpsman to take care of them.  
  
"The day after we started" and whisks them into the supply room. They collapse onto a pile of mattresses on the one side of the room, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've thrown up three times even though I haven't eaten anything in two day, my head hurts and if I wasn't so tired I'd cry."  
  
"That good, huh? Come here." He pulls her close, "I can't say that 32 hours of surgery will ever stop affecting you, but you will stop getting sick"  
  
"I just don't understand why this happens."  
  
"That's a question we've been asking since we got over here."  
  
They sit silently and eventually fall asleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tom is sitting against the wall of the post-op ward with his head between his knees. Tuvok walks up beside him, "Are you alright, Lieutenant."  
  
"I'm a corporal remember" and looks around to see if anyone noticed the slip-up, "Yeah I'm find just feeling a little nauseous."  
  
"The events of the past day have been disturbing."  
  
"That's an understatement"  
  
-------------------  
  
The Doctor and Charles are walking back to the Swamp. The Doctor begins, "I found that very invigorating."  
  
"Invigorating? Primitive and exhausting is the only way I can describe surgery here", Charles responds looking shocked.  
  
"Yes, but the human body is such a fascinating thing. The way the blood pumps through the vessels and its ability to stand a gun shot wound."  
  
The Doctor continues to ramble on, but Charles no longer hears him. He sees Margaret returning to her tent and follows her leaving the Doctor to talk to himself.  
  
"Margaret," Charles begins as he catches up with her, "I." but he can't think of anything to ask her.  
  
"Oh hi Charles. Is something wrong with one of the patients?"  
  
"No! No, I don't mean to alarm you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
"Charles, I'm fine." Margaret says looking baffled, "But I'm tired so I'm going to bed and you should, too."  
  
Charles nods and just kind of wanders off. They each fall asleep thinking of the other.  
  
----------------  
  
B.J. and Potter are still in the Doctor's changing area.  
  
"Hunnicut, How do you think the Smith fellow performed in surgery?"  
  
"Better than anyone I've ever seen. He never slept, ate, or drank the entire time. He was always lively. You heard him singing."  
  
"Yes, it was very loud. And opera of all the things to sing."  
  
"Yeah, but he is good."  
  
Everyone in the Mash is too tired to do anything, but sleep so they do. The only sounds that can be heard are the night watch and Radar forever tying to keep up with the paperwork. Time passes and Radar finally calls it a day.  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. 


	9. The Hill

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
The night watch changes and finally the sun can be seen coming over the hill.  
  
The Captain and Hawkeye are sill sleeping in the supply room. The alarm on the Captain's watch starts to beep.  
  
Hawkeye stirs trying to figure out what the annoying beeping sound is, " Hey beautiful, did you bring an alarm clock."  
  
The Captain mumbles something and cuddles closer to Hawkeye.  
  
Hawkeye smile and runs his fingers through her hair, but that annoying sound was keeping him from enjoying the situation.  
  
The Captain sits up with a start and wonders how long her alarm has been going off.  
  
"I was wondering how long you could sleep through that."  
  
"How long has my watch been going off?"  
  
"A few minutes, but my head is pounding. How did you get that to be so loud?"  
  
The Captain switches it off. "I've got to go. I set my watch so I'd make it to the meeting I planned for planning the Mash unit," she mumbles.  
  
"Well then you can unplan it. As a Doctor I prescribe you more sleep and lots of me."  
  
"I really have to go," she leans down and kisses him. Then walks out the door switching to command mode.  
  
----------------  
  
Radar wakes with a start and sits up in his bunk. There was a noise somewhere in camp that made him nervous. It was almost time to get up anyways and he figured he should go investigate. He opens the door and sees something bobbing up and down on the hill. He runs out of the office screaming, "Colonel Potter Colonel Potter."  
  
The Captain and Rader run right into each other.  
  
Radar bashfully, "Sorry Ma'am."  
  
"That's okay. What's all the excitement about?"  
  
"Klinger's climbing the hill."  
  
"I'll go get him," The Captain goes off running hoping to catch him before he gets to the top."  
  
Radar goes to stop her, "Wait there's a sniper." But he sees that he's too late, "Oh dear oh dear."  
  
Colonel Potter comes out of his tent still in his robe and pajamas to investigate all the commotion. "What's going on Radar?"  
  
"Oh Klinger's trying to escape over the hill and Colonel Janeway went after him."  
  
"What!" the Colonel says as his blood pressure hits the roof, " didn't anyone hear me when I made the announcement about increased sniper fire in the area."  
  
The other three Voyager crewmen finally show up.  
  
"Where do you three think your going?"  
  
"After them."  
  
"No one else goes up that hill."  
  
A crowd appears to watch the people on the hill.  
  
The Captain was slowly closing in on Klinger. She was in better shape and wasn't wearing high hilled shoes. Klinger reaches the top having too much of a head start for the Captain to catch him. He sits down and looks over the crest. He sees Voyager slowly being raised on its landing struts. The Captain comes up beside him and cringes at the damage to the outer hall.  
  
"Do you see that," Klinger asks.  
  
"See what?" responds the Captain and then a sniper bullet goes quizzing past them. They go running back down the hill.  
  
Potter angrily, "In my office now Klinger. Your in trouble this time!"  
  
"But sir there's a."  
  
"I don't want to hear about it. Move!"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it anyways."  
  
They go off into Potter's office.  
  
The Captain in the background is talking to her comrades.  
  
"Tom I want you to keep an eye on him. He got a good look of what's over there."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
"And watch what you say."  
  
The Captain turns around and runs smack into Hawkeye.  
  
"Did I just hear him call you Captain?"  
  
"He hasn't gotten used to my promotion," she says shrugging off the question.  
  
"Alright, feeling any better."  
  
"A little, but I really could use something to eat."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it"  
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice."  
  
-------------------  
  
Inside the mess tent, B.J. and Charles have the same idea. They join Margaret at a table. They see Hawkeye and the Captain walk in.  
  
Charles in his most pompous voice says, "I can't believe a Colonel has fallen for his false charm."  
  
"Well, he hasn't harassed one of my nurses in days."  
  
"I guess he figures he should stick with the only one who believes him."  
  
"There nothing wrong with a little charm."  
  
"My dear, there are much better ways to woe a women."  
  
"Try me" Margaret says standing up and leaned her face right down into Charles's.  
  
"I accept your challenge" Charles says with a very smug voice and storms out.  
  
The Captain and Hawkeye come to the table just as Charles leaves.  
  
"What was that about" Hawkeye says sitting down.  
  
"Shut up, Pierce," she stomps her foot and leaves.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure what just happened, but I've just thought of something for us to do." B.J. learns over and whispers something in Hawkeye's ear.  
  
Hawkeye giggles and gets a big grin on his face, "This is going to be fun."  
  
"What's going to be fun, " the Captain asks playing with her food.  
  
Hawkeye looks at B.J.; B.J. nods, and then whispers something in the Captain's ear. She looks very amused, starts to giggle, and then begins to choke on a piece of food.  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. 


	10. The Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
The members of the Voyager Senior staff who aren't on the away mission are gathered in the astrometrics lab along with Mr. Harren. They are discussing the mysterious energy formation.  
  
"We've run every diagnostic that we could think of. The astrometrics lab is in more than perfect working order," Harry explains.  
  
"We couldn't have just fallen through a funnel. I mean it just doesn't make any sense," B'Elanna states.  
  
"May I present a theory, since I am the theorist here, that we were deliberately sent back in time," Harren points out.  
  
Q picks this moment to appear in the background without his usual flash of bright white light. "These pathetic bunch of humans," he thinks, " It's taken them this long to figure that out."  
  
"Who would do that?" Chakotay asks.  
  
"The Borg have used time travel to attack Earth before," Seven states.  
  
Harry shakes his head, "The Borg wouldn't use something as quaint as a funnel."  
  
They stare at the screen wondering who would do this while Q silently paces in the background.  
  
----------------------  
  
Later that evening Hawkeye and B.J. sit scheming while the Captain questions how good of an idea this is. Charles is nowhere to be seen. Margaret is sitting in her tent crying. Potter is signing an endless supply of paper work that Radar is handing to him. Klinger is scrubbing pots in the kitchen. The Doctor is on duty in post-op trying to figure out how doctors in the twentieth century read their own handwriting. Tom has thought of a plan to make no one believe Klinger, which Tuvok is improving upon it.  
  
Tom makes his way to the kitchen to enact phase one of his plans: Win Klinger's trust. Klinger is peeling potatoes when Tom comes in.  
  
Could I give you a hand," Tom asks.  
  
"You want to help me?"  
  
"Yeah, Anyone with the intelligence to try and escape this place deserves a hand."  
  
"Thanks," he hands Tom an extra potato peeler.  
  
They peel in silence for a while. Tom debates how he should bring up what he really wants to talk about.  
  
"So what were you going to tell Colonel Potter that he wouldn't believe?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me either. Why do care anyways?"  
  
"Just curious," Tom shrugs, "why don't you try me? I'm very open minded."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Klinger lowers his voice, "There's an alien spacecraft on the other side of that hill."  
  
"That's freaky," Tom prays he picked the right word, "To think they're so close and nobody knows."  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
They continue to peel in silence, but Klinger is just a tad bit suspicious.  
  
------------------  
  
Margaret doesn't know why she is crying. What Charles had said had brought back too many memories of Donald. Charm and tack were the only things he didn't have. She punches her pillow and then curls up in a fetal position with it. What did Charles know about women anyways, his idea of wooing a woman was to brag about himself.  
  
Charles comes strolling back into camp with a mysterious smile on his face. There were a few extra lumps in his coat. He checks to see if any one is watching and sneaks up to Margaret's tent. He taps lightly on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Margaret says still crying.  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Charles, you have to be the most inconvenient person in the world." Sits up and wipes her eyes. "Come in"  
  
Charles looks left, then right, and then opens the door entering quickly.  
  
"I found a copy of Pride and Prejudice and some dried strawberries. Care to share." Charles looks down expecting the usual praise that comes with everything he does, but is met only with tears.  
  
"Charles just go away." She falls over onto her pillow and begins to cry again.  
  
Charles sets down his surprises looking rather uncomfortable. He sits down beside her and places his hand hesitantly on her back.  
  
"Was it something I did?"  
  
Margaret sits up abruptly, "The world does not revolve around you Charles."  
  
"Margaret, what do you want form me?"  
  
"For once for you to care more about me than yourself."  
  
Charles opens his mouth with a rebuttal, but he realizes that for once he is wrong, " Margaret I'm sorry. I just. perhaps it would be better if I didn't say anything all."  
  
"Perhaps it would," she says sliding into Charles's arms.  
  
Charles holds Margaret and let's her cry. A smile of victory slowly creeps onto his face. He puts it away thought, realizing that it isn't victory that he really wants.  
  
-------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Hawkeye and B.J. have completed their plan. There was just one little problem.  
  
B.J. joins Hawkeye in front of the swamp, "Hawkeye, I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure you've looked everywhere."  
  
"I even looked into the nurses' tent," Rubbing his head, " they threw a pillow at me."  
  
Hawkeye laughs.  
  
"It's not funny. It hurts. The only place left is Margaret's tent and I'm not looking there."  
  
The wheels in Hawkeye's head begin to turn and a smile creeps onto to his face, "That sly little devil."  
  
"What? No he couldn't have."  
  
"He's beaten' us to the punch."  
  
"Let's call it a night then."  
  
"I just can't believe he would take all our fun away."  
  
" Hawk, why don't you go join Kathryn. You guys can enjoy the surprise we prepared."  
  
"It'll serve him right for double crossing us."  
  
B.J. shakes his head and goes into the swamp.  
  
---------------------  
  
Klinger begins his guard duty. A steady clip clop of his heals can be heard as his mind begins to wander. "That new Tom person claims to believe me but I'm not so sure," Klinger thinks, "Especially after the funny looks he gave me the first time we meant. He doesn't really have any respect for my desire for a section 8. What does he really want from me?" Klinger is called out of his thoughts by footsteps behind him. He swings around with his gun, "Halt who goes there."  
  
Tom holds his hands up in surrender, "It's just us Klinger."  
  
Klinger waves them on and goes back to his pacing of the compound. "Now I've seen it all," he thinks, "A black guy carrying around pie pans in the dark. No wonder I can't guy a discharge. Nothing anyone does around here makes any sense. Speaking of the black hey what's is up with his ears." He quietly speaks to himself, "He has to be from the alien ship. Him and the other three. So that's what he was up to. He wants to make sure I keep quiet."  
  
-----------------  
  
Tuvok and Tom have walked as far away as they can from camp. They are throwing pie pans up in the air and snapping pictures.  
  
"Mr. Paris I'm still not certain how this plan is going to work."  
  
"Tuvok, it's all very simple. We tell Klinger we have proof of the alien ship he saw. We have him develop the pictures and show them to Colonel Potter. He'd have to be blind not to be able to tell these are pie pans. He'll be so mad that anything Klinger says will just get him in more trouble."  
  
"Very well, Lieutenant."  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. 


	11. The Other Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
The darkness is finally brightened by a full moon. After a few hours of sleep B.J. relieves the Doctor in post op. The rest of the camp has fallen into a deep slumber. Not even the sounds of snoring can be heard. Then finally the sun begins to show itself again with promises of a new eventful day.  
  
Margaret wakes with a start feeling very much in the need of a shower to clear the cobwebs from her brain. She tries to sit up, but a very heavy weight is stopping her. She reaches a hand out to investigate. The butterflies in her stomach reappear as she comes in contact with a baldhead. Charles wakes up having felt Margaret prodding his head.  
  
"Where am I," he mumbles, " And why is my bed so lumpy?"  
  
"Charles maybe you should just keep being quiet."  
  
He sits up with a start. "Margaret I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know I can't get to my clock. You're sitting on my legs."  
  
Charles jumps up off the bed and Margaret reaches for her clock. "It's 8:30."  
  
Margaret jumps up and runs smack into Charles. Together they say, "I have to be on duty in half an hour." They both giggle nervously.  
  
"I guess we fell asleep," Charles says still face to face with Margaret.  
  
"Yeah" Margaret whispers as Charles leans down and kisses her.  
  
They stop after a moment realizing they don't have time for that right now.  
  
"I'll check and see if the coast is clear," Margaret says. She opens the just a smidge and then turns around in horror "Hide" she whispers.  
  
Charles dives under the bed just as Radar knocks on the door. "Ma'am I have the requisition forms for you to check over ma'am."  
  
"Leave them in post-op. I'll check over them when my shift begins."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Margaret sighs, "Your just going to have to crawls out the back of the tent."  
  
"A Winchester."  
  
"It's that or listening to Pierce's wisecracks."  
  
"Crawling see me crawling."  
  
Margaret sits down and begins to brush her hair. Then she finally realizes that he kissed her.  
  
---------------  
  
The remaining Voyager Senior staff is gathered in the conference room for their morning briefing.  
  
"How are repairs coming along, B'Elanna?"  
  
"Thrusters are back up and running. The Impulse drives; well give us a few more days. We just managed to repair enough circuitry to run a diagnostic on it. It doesn't matter anyways. We're still not space worthy."  
  
"Do you have enough supplies?"  
  
"Yes, thanks to that Tarkasean trader we ran into a month ago, we have more than enough hull plating."  
  
"Good. Harry how are your efforts to disguise the ship with holoprojectors going?"  
  
"I set up the projectors yesterday. However, with all the damage to Voyager, I haven't been able to get power to them."  
  
"Keep trying. Seven have you had any luck in analyzing that energy?"  
  
"No, but that may be the point."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Q"  
  
"A funnel would be within his taste," B'Elanna snorts.  
  
A bright white light flashes in the room as Q makes his appearance, "I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to watch," Q disappears.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
No one was really sure.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hawkeye begins to stir wondering when he had ever gotten such a big crick in his neck even from an army cot.  
  
The Captain is lying besides him pretending to sleep. Her mind is going over the events of the past few days. "What happened to Captain Janeway?" she silently asks herself, " This is your fifth day here and you've slept in your own bunk once. Captain Janeway got replaced with Colonel Janeway, who's human. Isn't that what Chakotay's always telling you. It always means getting hurt in the end."  
  
"Hey beautiful, are you awake?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good because I don't think I could lay on these awful mattresses anymore."  
  
The Captain laughs, "Then why do we always sleep here?"  
  
"We keep falling asleep here."  
  
The Captain groans, "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"I wonder if they've plugged the hole in the women's shower."  
  
The Captain just shakes her head and leaves.  
  
Hawkeye calls out to her before she leaves, "meet me in an hour I have a surprise for you."  
  
-----------------  
  
B'Elanna strides angrily into Chakotay office. Chakotay looks up from what he's working on.  
  
"Q and his son, "B'Elanna barely chokes out, "They keep popping in and scaring the living daylights out of my engineers. I can't get anything done."  
  
"I'll make a ship wide announcement so that no one is surprised to see him. I've been debating calling the Captain back. Q seems to respect her."  
  
"Well, you need to do something soon."  
  
--------------  
  
Charles returns to post-op carrying two cups of coffee. "Margaret I thought you might like a cup of coffee."  
  
"Yes, Charles thank you," she turns and accepts the cup. Their eyes lock and they share a secret smile. Charles decides there is something better in life than high stature in society.  
  
-----------------  
  
Klinger has his bath stuff and is headed to the shower. Tom signals him from behind a stack of creates.  
  
"What is it guys? I smell like rotten cabbage. If I don't take a shower my nose is going to pack its bags and leave."  
  
"Can I interest you in proof that will get you off of KP."  
  
Klinger doesn't look convinced, but says, "Sure, what have you got for me?"  
  
Paris is obviously over acting to sell the story, "Well, the other night my buddy and I saw some of the alien ships and took pictures for you." Tom hands him the roll of film.  
  
Klinger knows this is a sham, but thanks them anyways. He heads to the showers thinking, "So the aliens think they can pull a fast one on Max Klinger. I'm going to get real proof and then we'll see who gets KP for a month."  
  
Tom watches Klinger walk away wondering why he doesn't feel reassured that the problem was solved.  
  
Tuvok clears his throat, "Humans have a saying that has no logical basis, but seems appropriate in this situation, that was a little too easy."  
  
Tom laughs, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with you. We should probably report this to the Captain."  
  
"I'm afraid the Captain is other wise engaged."  
  
Tom turns to face where Tuvok is looking. They see the Captain walking down the road with Hawkeye and a picnic basket.  
  
"Isn't it a little dangerous to be leaving camp?" The Captain asks.  
  
"No, It's not much different than sitting in camp. We just have to be careful we don't sit in the field with the land mines."  
  
"Ill use my tri." The Captain stops herself, "Are you sure you know which one is safe?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a nice spot under that tree over there" Hawkeye points, the Captain leans over to follow his finger; they're swallowed by a transporter beam.  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. 


	12. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
The transporter beam releases the Captain and Hawkeye. Chakotay and Harry stand behind the consol with concerned looks on their faces. Chakotay moves forward to explain what's going on.  
  
"I'm assuming you have a good reason for disobeying my orders."  
  
Chakotay, eyeing Hawkeye, pulls the Captain off to the side.  
  
Meanwhile, Hawkeye begins to wonder around the room. He eyes Harry warily really having no idea what to make of his surroundings. Q suddenly appears beside him. Hawkeye almost hits the ceiling. "Not a lot of fun are they?" Q asks in his usual arrogant tone. Hawkeye just stares at him in complete disbelief. Q continues any ways, putting his arm around Hawkeye and guiding him around the room. "Now, we on the other hand could rule the world with laughter."  
  
"Q what do want? I should have known that you have something to do with us being here."  
  
"Now, mon capitaine, why would moi want to send your insignificant little ship into such a barbaric time period."  
  
The Captain just stands there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay Okay. You've drug it out of me", Q says, overacting, "I wanted Junior to see the resourcefulness of humans. How they struggle to hold onto their brief existence and."  
  
"Q enough!" The Captain cuts him off before he starts degrading humankind any further, "I will not have my ship used on your whim as a class room."  
  
"But Auntie Kathy," q pleads," Lt. Torres is so good at improvising and Father says I have to learn what humans do."  
  
The Captain remembers what she told Q in the midst of their Civil War. Q certainly wasn't capable of teaching him the morals necessary to reform the Q Continuum especially after that incident that occurred a few months ago. Anything to keep her Godson from being turned into an ameba. "Fine, but there are a few conditions. First, you stay out of the crew's way and out of their personal lives. Your just here to observe our repair work not to study human mating behaviors. Secondly. Leave the time period alone."  
  
"Of course Mon capitaine. We'll follow your silly rules," wondering about the Captain's bizarre speech about mating. Then remembering he is a Q he gains some very interesting knowledge.  
  
"Thank you, Aunty Kathy. I'm very sorry we had to inconvenience you." The Qs blink out of existence.  
  
The Captain smiles, "There might be hope for the continuum yet. If only we aren't the ones who have to teach them the lessons," The Captain rubs the back of her neck, "Chakotay, I want a staff meeting in an hour. I'll be in my quarters." She grabs Hawkeye and strolls out of the transporter room.  
  
They enter the nearest turbo lift.  
  
"Deck 2" The Captain orders the turbo-lift. An uncomfortable silence falls over them.  
  
"I don't suppose we're in Kansas anymore?" Hawkeye tries to joke.  
  
The Captain looks confused, "Kansas?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've never seen the Wizard of Oz."  
  
The turbo-lift doors open before the Captain can respond. They walk down the corridor passing crewmen that nod to the Captain and try to hide their curiosity at who it following her. They reach the Captain's quarters and enter it. The Captain indicates that they should sit on the couch.  
  
"The Temporal Prime Directive forbids me to explain any of this to you, but yet again I'm violating it."  
  
"You're going to tell me that Klinger was right and you guys really are aliens."  
  
"No, I was born in Indiana, just not exactly Indiana as you would know it."  
  
"The future looks rather gray. I would have thought we might have included just a little orange."  
  
The Captain ponders how many psychologists at Starfleet Medical would want to analyze his ability to deal with anything with a joke. The Captain does her best to remain relaxed, but the upcoming staff meeting weights heavily upon her. She sighs and gets up making a quick decision, "Make yourself at home, I have to take a shower."  
  
"Can I join you?" Hawkeye asks in a very serious tone that contains deep caring.  
  
The Captain stops in mid-stride and turns toward Hawkeye with great turmoil on her face. She is fighting years of hiding behind her captaincy and that wall that has kept her from forming a serious relationship. Hawkeye is different. He doesn't see her, as authority and the temporal prime directive just doesn't matter. She has broken it so many times that it caused a man to go mad. With much hesitation she holds out her hand to welcome the spontaneous relationship.  
  
------------------  
  
Klinger finishes his shower thinking of the film again, "I wonder what pictures they really took. It was probable those pie pans they were carrying around. Well, I'm going to get some really pictures of their ship." Klinger exits the showers, throwing the film in the nearest trashcan. Tom and Tuvok retrieve it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. 


	13. The Conference

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
Captain Janeway strolls into the conference room followed by Hawkeye.  
  
The Senior staff is rather startled by the strange man entering the conference room and the appearance of the Captain in khakis.  
  
"This is Doctor Benjamin Pierce," the Captain starts, "he is from the M*A*S*H Unit we are observing." She ushers him to a seat and takes her place at the head of the table. She could feel the tension in room rise, but she couldn't have exactly left him unattended and he could provide useful information for concealing the ship. "By now you should have all been informed that Q has brought his son to observe us. Do your best to ignore them. Perhaps we can instill some humanity into the boy," the Captain pauses for moment, letting her words sink in and for questions to be asked. However, everyone knew the futility of the situation. Janeway proceeds, "Seven I want you to continue you research. I doubt Q is going to help us get out of here even though it's his fault we're here. That would make too much sense for Q."  
  
"Yes, Captain. Mr. Harren has come up with a theory, but it requires further testing."  
  
"Very well proceed. B'Elanna how are repairs progressing?"  
  
"As well as can be expected, but my time estimate still remains the same. It will be at least a week and a half before we can attempt to get out of here. I want to repair as much of hull as I can. I don't want us being held together by force fields when I'm not sure exactly where we're going."  
  
"Have you made any progress in disguising the ship?"  
  
Harry answers this question, "We have holoprojectors set up, but with all the burned out circuits we're having trouble getting them powered."  
  
"Make it your top priority. I don't want to damage the time line if we can avoid it.  
  
Chakotay pipes up concerned, "An engineering team reported seeing a man at the top of the hill. Is Tuvok's alarm system malfunctioning?"  
  
"Corporal Klinger." The Captain smiles despite the potential danger he presents, "Doctor Pierce, could you please tell us the chances of Klinger being believed."  
  
Hawkeye is startled. He isn't sure why Kathryn had brought him to this meeting and is shocked at the formality after what they had just shared. Hawkeye eyes the Senior staff warily with a large smile. This room is filled with way too much authority for his comfort, "Klinger has been bucking for a section 8 since he got here."  
  
"Section 8," Seven inquires.  
  
"Boy you people really don't know anything."  
  
Seven just glares back at him.  
  
"Psychological discharge. He's trying to prove he's crazy so that the army will discharge him."  
  
Mr. Kim naively asks, "I thought your time period considered war glorious. Why does he want to leave?"  
  
"Glorious!" Hawkeye says in his usual manner when someone tries to paint war in a nice manner, "War is hell. War is spending three day in surgery patching up boys who aren't even old enough to shave. War is made glorious by officers sitting behind desks far from the front trying to convince young men, who think they have something to prove to the world, that the army will turn them into real men. Klinger is the sanest one out of all of us."  
  
"Then he does pose a threat," Seven responds ominously.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far Seven," the Captain says stopping her, "Tom and Tuvok are working on a plan to discredit any of his claims. Somehow I doubt he's going to cause any serious trouble. However, I want this ship hidden before someone more believable sees it. Dismissed."  
  
Seven, Harry, and B'Elanna exit quickly knowing they have important work to complete. Chakotay remains behind hoping to have a word with the Captain. Hawkeye remains seated at the table, not really knowing were else to go.  
  
"Kathryn, are you sure we can trust him? The future of the planet could be resting on what he says."  
  
"I know Chakotay. The entire camp is a little justifiably insane. Reading it and Living it are two different things. Do you remember that memorial that forced us experience massacring a settlement?"  
  
"How could I forget that experience?"  
  
"It was very much like that," The Captain says shaking herself out of the memory, "Anyways I've seen Klinger myself. He wears dresses," the Captain smiles.  
  
Chakotay chuckles in response.  
  
Hawkeye watches the conversation from where he sits. Even though he can't hear what is being said he notes the closeness of the two. The Captain is leaning up against the wall while Chakotay is stooped over to keep the conversation quiet. Hawkeye sees the Captain smile and the Commander chuckle. She pats his arm, obviously with the hand that is not trapped up against the wall, brightens her smile and then head toward Hawkeye while Chakotay exits.  
  
"We need to get back to camp."  
  
Hawkeye smiles weakly and stands up, "What about our picnic?"  
  
The Captain giggles slightly, "We can stop in the mess hall. It should be deserted right now and the food has to certainly be more edible than what you're used to eating."  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. 


	14. The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or M*A*S*H. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story.  
  
Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.  
  
---------  
  
Charles finishes explaining the status of each of the patients remaining in post-op to Colonel Potter and then decides a shower would be the best way to clear the remaining cobwebs from his head.  
  
Margaret comes running up beside him as he makes his way to the Swamp for his shower stuff.  
  
"Hello Charles"  
  
"Hello Margaret"  
  
"Umm. How are you?"  
  
"I'll be just fine as soon as I take a shower and yourself?"  
  
"Never better, Never better."  
  
They've reached the Swamp by now. Charles leans over and whispers something into Margaret's ear. She turns and merrily jogs away. Charles has a somewhat smug smile on his face.  
  
Inside the Swamp B.J., Hawkeye, and the Captain are playing a game of fizzbin. Charles makes the mistake of leaving the smug smile on his face when he comes in.  
  
"Charles, what are you so happy about?" B.J. asks.  
  
"Do tell," Hawkeye smirks, " And since when do you whisper sweet nothings into Margaret's ear?"  
  
"What I'm so happy about is beyond your two's comprehension," Charles responds getting just the slightest bit annoyed. He storms out of the Swamp with his shower stuff.  
  
The three tent occupants burst out laughing.  
  
"Is he always like that?" The Captain asks.  
  
"Yes, and sometimes worse," Hawkeye howls.  
  
"When do you think we should tell him we know?" B.J. inquires merrily.  
  
The Captain sets down her cards, "I win and why do you two find this so funny?"  
  
"I don't know," Hawkeye replies.  
  
"You win again. Where did you learn this game?"  
  
"From a man with a funny accent in the officer's club late one night a few months ago," The Captain replies disjointedly.  
  
Hawkeye just kind of smiles at her. He know full well she's made that all up.  
  
"You have no idea who that guy was?" B.J. asks.  
  
"No, he didn't get onto the base through me. In fact it took him over an hour to teach me how to play since he barely knew any English."  
  
B.J. isn't sure what to make of that, but he knows better than to think he's ever going to win, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to fight the rats for the latrine."  
  
Now alone Hawkeye asks the Captain, "Where did you really learn this game?"  
  
The Captain smiles mischievously, "I made it up."  
  
This confuses Hawkeye.  
  
The Captain leans in closer to make sure no one can hear, "It's a Starfleet tradition. The fourth year cadets make up a game they know the new recruits can never win. They end cleaning their quarters for a month. It's harmless fun."  
  
"New recruits?" Hawkeye inquires never having considered the military implications of Voyager.  
  
The Captain sighs. She knows how Hawkeye feels about the army, "It's voluntary and usually a childhood dream come true. We're explorers more or less," the Captain tries to assure him, "Even though the rest of the galaxy hasn't adopted such a peaceful attitude."  
  
"So nothing is learned form all this," Hawkeye tries to stand up and react violently like he always does, but the Captain catches his hand. She looks into his eyes and sees his rage at all the useless death.  
  
"Hawkeye, you may not see it within your lifetime, but the human race will one day look back and wonder what their ancestors were thinking. Change takes time and so it did, but out there we will find friends."  
  
Hawkeye closes the gap between his head and the Captain's shoulder. He begins to cry. The Captain ponders why. Perhaps it is because he well never see the end of the nightmare or perhaps simply because that one day humans will not be the source of useless death. All the captain can do is hold him.  
  
-----------------  
  
The Doctor is sitting in the officer's club staring at a glass of scotch and rocks. He is watching the ice melt with only the amusement a hologram can poses. Luckily, it's still early in the evening so there aren't a lot of people to observe this strange occurrence. Well, that is until Klinger comes in. He interprets the Doctor's actions to be ones of depression and decides to cheer them both up. Though by Klinger's appearance it doesn't look like he needs anymore cheering up.  
  
"Hey, you want to come to Rosie's with me?"  
  
The Doctor looks up, "Rosie's?"  
  
"It's a place down the road. Real nice."  
  
Klinger through his drunken haze realizes that he is speaking to one of the "aliens" that has gotten him into so much trouble. He picks up the Doctor's drink and throws it at him. The Doctor is not sure what to make of this. His lack of reaction angers Klinger. He attacks the Doctor, punching him on the chest. The Doctor just stands there thinking, "This is silly. I'm a hologram." Father Mulcahy comes to the rescue, having just entered the officer's club. Igor follows with a case of beer in his arms, wondering how this had started. He had only been gone a few minutes.  
  
"My son, my son, violence is not the answer," Mulcahy tries to calm him down.  
  
"It's them! It's them!" is all Klinger can shout hysterically.  
  
"Come on Klinger. I'm taking you to the showers. We've got to get you sobered up." Mulcahy struggles to get him out the door.  
  
The Doctor needlessly straightens his uniform and strolls past the still frozen Igor. "Where are Mr. Paris and Lt. Commander Tuvok," He thinks, "Their plan obviously isn't working."  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed. 


	15. The Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or MASH. I certainly am not making any money by writing this story. 

Author's note: This story ignores the relationship between Seven and Chakotay in the last episode of Voyager. Also, I began writing this before Homecoming and its sequel were published.

---------

It wasn't until later that evening that Tom and Tuvok were able to corner Radar alone.

"Pictures! You want pictures? What kind of pictures?" Radar asks wondering if their tastes are anything like Hawkeye's.

Tom blushes at what Radar is implying and is really glad that Tuvok's Vulcan mind would not allow him to follow that. "We just need this film developed."

"Oh, Oh!" Radar blushes at his own mistake, "I have a buddy done in Soel with a dark room. It'll be a few days before anyone goes there."

"What if we need them sooner?" Tom asks. Klinger needed to be discredited quickly.

Radar looks at them oddly. What could anyone need a picture of that fast in a war. "I'll see what I can do. The ambulance driver owes me a favor. No promises."

"Thanks, Radar. We owe you" Tom acknowledges and Tuvok add his own nod of appreciation.

They leave Radar to his files.

"Mr. Paris what exactly do you intend to do with the photos?"

"Um" Tom stops in his tracks, " Tuvok you worry too much about details."

"In other words, you have no idea."

"Exactly."

-----------------------------------

Hawkeye's earlier fit of emotions had lead to a drinking bout to match it. The Captain had choked on the first sip and refused to have anything to do with the rest of the glass. In fact she had tried to take it off Hawkeye as well, but B.J.'s return had stopped that idea. She was forced to watch as the two of them drunk themselves senseless.

The Captain wishes she had had some sort of psychological training in order to comprehend why they would not embrace what was happening around them. Voyager's crew had seen more than their share in the Delta Quadrant, but this type of behavior hadn't developed. She remembers Chakotay telling her about the condition that Marquis lived in. They drew their strength from dedication to their cause. _Voyager has always had a goal: to get home. These people…_ She pauses, trying to sort it out. _Find no purpose in being here. _The Captain sighs; she feels particularly useless at the moment.

--------------------------

Chakotay nodded at whatever complaint that B'Elanna was throwing at him. His mind was actually more concerned about the dark haired man they had accidentally brought aboard the ship. He had seemed a little too close to Kathryn for his liking. He scoffs himself for being distracted by this. _I don't have any right to claim her. She's made that perfectly clear._

"Chakotay!" B'Elanna finally manages to punch through his thoughts.

"What!" He responds more annoyed with himself than anything.

B'Elanna sits down and leans forward onto the desk with a mischievous smile on her face. "The last time I saw that look on your face Seska was flirting with that Bajoran freighter Captain."

"B'Elanna," he warns.

"Chakotay, I know you better than that. You had better start talking. Who is she?"

"Don't you have repairs to oversee?" he asks, pulling on his ear.

"Fine, but I'm not going to forget about this."

Chakotay sighs and then realizes that the PADD B'Elanna tossed at him earlier contained one of Seven's efficiency plans. _At least I didn't miss anything important._

-------------------------

"Ensign Vileti, could you pass me a number two relay. Harry had spent most of the day crawling around in the Jeffries tubes trying to get power restored to the appropriate sectors.

"Here you go, sir" It didn't help that she was an attractive young woman that seemed to think Harry deserved an extraordinary amount of respect. However, this was one ego inflation he never enjoyed and he couldn't wait not be stuck in cramped quarters with her.

"I think that was the last one," he hits his comm. badge, "Kim to Ensign Vorick"

"Vorick here"

"Try the holoprojectors now."

"Yes, sir."

Sparks fly from the panel Harry had just been working on and then the ship is plunged into darkness.

"Sir, I'm not sure that it worked."

_Understatement of the year._

"Come on. There's a flashlight at the end of this section."

-----------------

Please review! Thank you to those who have reviewed.

I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter. In between college and my summer job, I haven't had much time to write. If this chapter seems off, it is because I am still getting reacquainted with the story and the characters. Here's to less homework!


	16. The Poetry

I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm afraid real-life and my muse got in the way.

* * *

Seven and Harren are bound up in discussion about Ambassador Spock's sling shot around the sun theory when the lights go out.

"What did you people do this time?"

"Mr. Harren that is not an appropriate manner in which to address your superiors."

_This is Commander Chakotay to all crew members. Please remain where you are while repair crews sort out our power situation. Chakotay out._

Seven pulls a portable lantern out of the emergency supply closet. "I think it would be best if we continued our discussion."

"Not that it's going to do us a lot of good with the way repairs are going."

Seven gives him a pointed look.

"As I was saying the sling shot method gives us the best shot."

"We have no way of knowing the exact mass of Voyager."

"Ambassador Spock didn't know the exact mass of his ship either."

"The Borg developed a method that was much more precise, but it requires a transwarp conduit."

"We can't create a trans-warp conduit."

"That presents a problem," Seven paces for a moment, "Perhaps the sling shot theory deserves a second look."

* * *

"Charles, this is a surprise," Margaret exclaims, quickly letting him into his tent.

"Mumsy's package arrived in the mail yesterday."

Margaret wasn't going to comment on Mumsy when he was offering food, "Here let me clear a space."

They don't speak much as the gourmet canned food is set out. They have eaten one too many meals in the mess hall to be interrupted by diner conversation.

"Thank you, Charles" Margaret beams, sitting back, her stomach full.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

The silence begins to become awkward.

"I brought a book of poetry."

"That sounds nice."

He slides his chair over to sit next to her. His voice sensually enunciates every word and Margaret soon becomes enthralled with his voice. Charles wraps his arm around Margaret whispering in her ear. Margaret grasps, "Charles." He puts the book down and turns toward her.

The first kiss is tentative and then gives way to passion. Margaret breaking the lip-lock, looks at him dreamily- the moment is broken by a knock on the door.

"Major Houlihan."

"It's Carmichael," she whispers. Margaret quickly checks herself in the mirror before squeezing out the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, Major, but I need these signed."

Margaret quickly glances at the reports and signs off on them.

"Thank you, Major. Have a good night," Carmichael continues on her way.

Margaret reenters her tent, "I think you had better go."

Charles looks disappointed, "If that's what you want."

"No, but I want this to be real," she responds hoping that he will understand her meaning.

"Of course," Charles grins and gives her a final kiss good-bye.

TBC

* * *

Thank you to all of my loyal readers! 


End file.
